Lily is to Juliet as James is to Romeo
by SillyAndSirius
Summary: We all love the classic Romeo and Juliet love story. So did Lily, or at least until she got partnered up with James to be the two main characters in the Hogwarts school play. But maybe her adventures will put a new light on James... one she never expected
1. Auditions

Hello there! The idea for this FanFic just popped into my head one day and I think its gonna be pretty good! Well, I'll stop stalling you and let you read!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch 1~Auditions  
  
Lily Evans and her two best friends, Lori Ashe and Katie Deek, sat down in the squeaky auditorium chairs and began chattering on about the auditions.  
  
Lily had long red hair and bright green eyes. She was pretty tall, which gave her an elegant air. Lori had brown hair, with slightly green eyes, and was quite short. Katie was about the same height as Lori, but had dark brown hair and gray eyes.  
  
"Ooo, I hope we make it so bad!" said Lily, squirming around in her chair.  
  
"Me too!" said Lori. "I hope one of us gets to be Juliet!"  
  
"Wouldn't that be cool if I got to be Juliet and Remus was Romeo?" Katie exclaimed.  
  
"Or me and Sirius!" said Lori.  
  
"Or Lily and James!!" Lori and Katie said at the same time, breaking out into a fit of unstoppable giggles.  
  
"O shut up! You know I'm not proud of my stalker!" Lily said, turning a bright shade of red.  
  
"'If I could change the alphabet I would put I beside you'" said Lori in a mocking tone.  
  
"Lori!" Lily said in a whiny tone, sliding down into her chair, turning redder by the second.  
  
"You know you like it" said Katie.  
  
Just at that moment, Lily's 'stalker' plopped down in the chair beside her.  
  
"Like what? Me? Oh I knew you'd warm up to me sometime Lily-poos!" he said, wrapping his arms around Lily.  
  
"You wish!" said Lily, freeing herself from James' unsightly grip. She looked around to make sure no one had seen, then slouched down in her chair so that nobody would see who she was sitting beside.  
  
James' best friends sat down beside him. Their group was known as the Marauders, which consisted of James Potter, who had jet black hair and beautiful hazel eyes; Sirius Black, with chocolaty brown hair and brown eyes; Remus Lupin, a blonde with bright blue eyes; and Peter Pettigrew, who had light brown hair and brown eyes. (I know that we all think of Peter as 'pleasantly plump,' but in this story pretend like he's hot like all of the other Marauders!) They were well known throughout the school, especially for their magnificent pranks on Slytherin.  
  
Lori and Katie automatically shut up, becoming shy around their crushes.  
  
"So, what part are you guys trying out for?" asked Remus.  
  
"Juliet, of course!" said Lori in a voice that reeked of the word "narf!"  
  
They sat around and babbled on about the last prank the Marauders had played on Severus Snape, their archenemy. Soon the director of the play, John Lockhart (who also taught Divination) went up onto the stage.  
  
"Hello students! It seems to be quite a large crowd that we've gathered here today. Now, you must understand that not everybody will be chosen to play a part, but all of your auditions are greatly appreciated" he said, flashing one of his large toothy grins, receiving several sighs from girls among the crowd. "Let the games begin!" he said, and walked off the stage, taking a seat on the first row.  
  
"Adams, Kyle" was the first called. Slowly the auditorium began to filter out until only a few people were left. Lily, Katie, Lori, and the Marauders were beginning to drift off to sleep when "Evans, Lily" was called. She stood up and walked over to the platform.  
  
She stood in front of Proffesor Lockhart, and it seemed as though her legs were made of jelly. "Chiiiill, Lily, chiiiill" she thought to herself. She gathered her thoughts and began.  
  
"Thou knowest the mask of night is on my face; Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek, For that which thou I dwell on from thou hast heard me speak tonight. Fain would I dwell on form; fain, fain deny What I have spoke: but farewell compliment! Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay', And I will take thy word. Yet, if thou swearst, Thou must prove false. At lovers' perjuries They say Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo, If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully. Or, if thou think'st I am too quickly one, I'll frown and be perverse and say thee nay, So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world. In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond, And therefore thou mayst think my haviour light; But trust me, gentlemen, I'll prove more true, Than those that have more cunning than to be strange. I should have been more strange, I confess, But that thou overheardst, ere I was ware, My true-love passion. Therefore pardon me, And not impute this yielding to light love, Which the dark night hath so discovered."  
  
She took a deep breath and began to walk off stage. Her friends stared in bewilderment. It was obvious that she had a flair for acting, yet to be discovered.  
  
"Bravo, bravo!" exclaimed Proffesor Lockhart. "Excellent!"  
  
He called Katie and Lori next, who were both good, but didn't come close to Lily. When "Potter, James" was called, James arose and strode over to the stage, climbing the stairs with an air of confidence. But once he got on stage he didn't feel quite so confident. He could feel the wetness beginning to grow on his brow, and his hands began to shake. He looked at Lily and felt an immediate rush of calmness along with the usual butterflies in his stomach. He began slowly, but soon his words were flowing as if he were Shakespeare himself.  
  
" But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is so envious. Her vestal livery is but sick and green, And none but fools do wear I: cast it off. It is my lady, O it is my love; O that she knew she were. She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that? Her eye discourses: I will answer it. I am too bold: 'tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, Having some business, do entreat her eyes To twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven Would through the airy region stream so bright That birds would sing and think it were not night. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek."  
  
He finished and looked around. He jumped off of the stage and walked back to his friends.  
  
"Excellent!" exclaimed Professor Lockhart, scribbling some unknown critiques on his clipboard.  
  
"That was great Prongs!" said Sirius as he headed up towards the stage.  
  
"What's with all this nickname business? I know that they go with the whole 'Marauders' thing, but how did you actually come up with the ideas for them?" questioned Lily.  
  
"Oh, its nothing." Said James in an anxious voice. "Lets watch Sirius, ok?"  
  
Lily looked back at James for a moment, wondering why he had changed the subject so quickly. She decided to pester him more about it later; after all, it couldn't be that important, could it?  
  
*  
  
After Sirius, Remus, and Peter had tried out they all headed back to the Common Room. Lily was just about to walk out the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Professor Lockhart holding her back.  
  
"Just so that you know, Lily, I think that you have quite a good chance at becoming the next Juliet," he said with a wink.  
  
"Thanks Professor" said Lily, hurrying to catch up with her friends. Her head seemed to be drifting up into the clouds, when suddenly she crashed back down to Earth. Alexia Miller, worst enemy and faithful girlfriend to Severus Snape, was still sitting in the auditorium. Rumor had it that Alexia was a true thespian; supposedly she had even had lessons over the summer, provided by her oh-so-rich parents.  
  
"Oh great," Lily thought, "right when I think something fantastic comes along, she comes along and ruins it for me!"  
  
Lily caught up with her friends, deciding against telling them what Professor Lockhart had said. If she wasn't chosen, at least she would be the only disappointed one.  
  
"So what did he want you for?" asked Lori.  
  
"Just to say that I did great on that assignment the other day," she replied.  
  
Once they got back to the Common Room they all picked an over-stuffed chair or couch and sat down, relaxing their brains from all the tension of the days events. Soon they were mostly asleep, except Lily and James.  
  
"You did really good today," James said, arousing Lily from her drowsy state.  
  
"So did you" she said, emitting a large yawn against her will.  
  
"Maybe we should wake all these guys up and head off to bed," he said, motioning towards their peaceful friends.  
  
"Good idea" she replied. "But I hate to do it, they look so happy."  
  
She was right. Lori was cuddled up against Sirius, and Katie's head rested on Remus' shoulder. Peter sat slumped over in a chair, and, although alone, looked quite comfy.  
  
"Your right," said James, "lets just sleep down here tonight."  
  
He did a simple spell, covering himself, Lily, and all of their friends with blankets.  
  
"Goodnight James" said Lily, already drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Goodnight Flower." He replied.  
  
Although no one, other than himself of course, knew that he stayed up for some time, simply gazing at Lily. Just before he fell asleep he could be heard muttering, "I wish I could be Romeo and you could be Juliet." Little did he know that his wish had been granted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So? What do you think? I would simply LOVE for you to tell me in a nice long juicy review! I'm sorry about all the boring Shakespeare, but that's what would really happen! And I probably wont get this up until after Super Bowl Sunday, but I hope you guys have/had fun! GO PANTHERS!!!! Anyways, please tell me what you think! 


	2. And the results are in

Hello all my FanFiction pals! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been really busy. Since today is a SNOW DAY, I have plenty of time on my hands! Thank you all SO MUCH for writing all those reviews! I think it's the most I've ever gotten on one chapter! smiles a big smile and accepts roses Hopefully you will all be nice and write me just as many for this chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch 2: And the results are in...  
  
Lily awoke the next morning with a slight twinge in her heart: nervousness. She pulled back the blanket that James had given her and sat up. She just wouldn't think about the try-outs; it was as simple as that. Katie was still asleep, curled up on Remus' shoulder. This was not what Lily was used to, most of the time Katie was a large lump of indistinguishable blankets at this time in the morning. She looked towards Lori; as usual, she was the first one awake. All the boys were still asleep except Peter who was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Good morning!" said Lily in a cheerful voice, making Lori jump, although Katie made no response except for curling into a tighter ball.  
  
"Oh come on! Get up sleepyheads!" she said as she walked over to Katie, ripping the blanket from her.  
  
"Wha is ia?" Katie mumbled, a week attempt at 'what is it.'  
  
"It's morning!" Lily said.  
  
After many blanket-stripping, unknown mumbles, and a large tickling fight, everyone was awake and decided to go to the great hall together.  
  
It turned out Peter was already there, Remus and Katie paired up, as well as Sirius and Lori, leaving James and Lily.  
  
"So... do you think you made Juliet?" asked James, trying to get the conversation started.  
  
"I don't know... Alexia Miller tried out," Lily said, a gloomy look spreading across her face.  
  
"Well I'm sure you did!" said James.  
  
"What about you, how do you feel about the Romeo part?"  
  
"Well, lets just say that I'm not so sure about that" he replied.  
  
Lily looked at him and laughed. "How do you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Make everything ok like that? I mean, 30 seconds ago I was depressed and you say one sentence and I'm fine," she said.  
  
James shrugged his shoulders and laughed. "I guess it's magic!"  
  
They caught up with their friends and sat down to breakfast. The boys quickly began to fill their plates with eggs, waffles, toast, and fried tomatoes, while the girls limited their portions to one egg and a piece of toast.  
  
"Looks like you and your 'stalker' talked quite a bit on the way down here," Lori whispered.  
  
Lily gave her her most 'not-impressed' look and continued on with her breakfast. Instead of taking this as a warning sign, Lori continued on.  
  
"If you really want him that bad you should of just told me! I'm sure he wouldn't mind... I hear he's pretty good in bed too. And-"  
  
"LORI!!" Lily exclaimed. Lori knew when to back off, and that time was now.  
  
"Oh you know I was just kidding!" she said.  
  
Lily glared at her and decided that a conversation with Remus might be a good idea.  
  
After breakfast the friends all headed to their first class: divination.  
  
"I swear, there is nothing more boring that I could possibly think of doing on such a perfectly perfect day to play quidditch." Sirius said, looking longingly out of the bright window.  
  
"I agree 100%," James said.  
  
"Welcome class. Nice to see you are all in good health... although I have predicted that you will not all remain like that much longer," said a young Professor Trelanway while eyeing her usual suspect, James. "Today we will be exploring the wonders of the mystical crystal ball. In it may behold your future, your past, or your present. Some of you may not, however, have the Seeing Eye. If this is true for you, then I expect you to try your hardest," she continued, obviously not noticing that half of her students were already in a dreamy state.  
  
After she had passed out the crystal balls, she ordered everyone to gaze into it.  
  
"Is there really a point to this?" asked Katie.  
  
"Nope," said Remus.  
  
"Didn't think so," Katie said, string at the crystal ball.  
  
"Hey I see something! Its me and Lily and we're-" said James.  
  
"JAMES!!" Lily exclaimed, yanking the ball away from him.  
  
"You sure do seem to be yelling at a lot of people today..." said Lori with a fake pondering face.  
  
"O shush!" said Lily angrily.  
  
At the end of class professor Trelanway announced that the group would take the crystal ball, and that each person would have it for one night to study. An 8-inch paper was due on what they had seen the next time she saw them.  
  
When the bell rang the sleepy students ran out of the classroom as quickly as is possible when half asleep.  
  
"How does she expect us to write what we saw if we didn't see anything?" said Lori.  
  
"All I have to do is make something up about seeing myself die and I'll get 100 points," replied James.  
  
"You lucky dog you!" Sirius said, hitting James on the head.  
  
Once they got to the Great Hall they found a large crowd surrounding the bulletin board. Lily squeezed through the crowd and looked at the new notice. She read the top: Romeo and Juliet audition results. She looked down the list. James had made Romeo, he would be happy. Juliet was at the very bottom of the list and beside it was a name: Lily Evans. 


	3. Pranks and Practices

Hello! I know it has been a freakishly large amount of time since I updated, but my internet just got fixed! So yeah updating has not been easy, but now my eager fans won't have to wait long for updates! I hope this means I won't have to wait long for reviews! By the way, I'm gonna be changing my screen name since "HarryPotterRocksThinker" is just a little one the lame side… Hopefully I'll be able to change it to Silly&Sirius, as long as it isn't taken… Anyways, on with the show!

Ch.3: Pranks and Practices

After walking around in shock for a while, Lily became unnaturally happy.

"Oh My GOD! Look at that incredible candelabra!" she exclaimed while gazing at a rusty old candleholder.

"Umm, Lily, we see that every day." Katie said quietly, patting Lily on the back.

Eventually Lily returned to normal, other than smiling for no apparent reason every five minutes. Lily ran to her dormitory quickly before dinner to drop her books off. On her way back, she was met by an extremely unpleasant surprise.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Miss Juliet." said a drawling voice directly behind her. Lily turned to see Alexia Miller standing with her arms crossed, glaring at her. For once, her best friends were not at her sides; Lily had a feeling that this was not good.

"I suppose that you had to give Professor Lockhart a bit more than an audition to snag that part," she said, smirking. Her curly died-blonde hair and huge boobs gave Lily the sudden urge to vomit.

"No, I wouldn't sink down to your level, Alexia," Lily replied.

Alexia slowly walked forward and stuck her face close to Lily's. "You will pay for this, Lily Evans. It may not be any time soon, but I swear it will hurt you more than anything you've ever experienced before. So you had better watch your back, Evans, cause there just might be a knife in it." She glared at her for a moment, then briskly walked away, her three inch heels click-clacking against the hard oak floor.

"What took you so long?" questioned Lori as soon as Lily sat down.

"I had a bit of a run-in with Alexia Miller." Lily told her friends about her confrontation. When she finished, they both had worried looks on their faces.

"What a be-otch…" said Katie quietly.

"The bad thing is," said Lori, "I would actually hold her to her word."

"That's the thing that worries me," said Lily.

"Just watch out," Katie replied.

On the following Saturday the first practice was held. Lily, Lori (who had made Juliet's mother), and Katie (Juliet's nurse) all walked to the auditorium together, giggling over the days events.

When the Marauders had found out what Alexia Miller had said to Lily, they immediately began planning a prank. That morning had finally been the day it would be put into action.

The plan began with a harmless little trick: Alexia's shoes would not stay on. Every two steps she took the large, shiny, gold plated buckles would become undone, causing her to have to stop and put them back on. Lily, her friends, and the Marauders had stayed carefully hidden through all of Alexia's stopping and starting, but could see her perfectly well. But James was nowhere to be seen.

When Alexia began going down the stairs her shoes came undone yet again. As she bent over to buckle her shoe, an unknown force pushed her from behind, causing her to cascade down the flight of stairs. She finally met the bottom with a loud clunk. Just as she was about to get up, something warm and wet hit her directly in the face. A single owl flying overhead had decided to leave his last meal in a very appropriate place.

"SHIT!" she exclaimed, trying desperately to get the mess out of her hair.

"Literally," giggled one of her friends.

"Shut Up Missy, or I'll tell Malcolm about that night with Johnny Bivens!" This immediately cut off her friend's giggles.

"Well, what can I do?! I swore I'd meet Severus in the Great Hall at 10:00 sharp. The letter he sent me seemed to make it sound very urgent." Alexia said.

Earlier that morning, the Maurauders had sent Alexia a note from Snape, saying he had something very important to tell her.

"I guess you have to go then," said one of her friends quietly.

With a loud sigh Alexia replied, "I suppose your right…" As they headed towards the Great Hall, the Maurauders, Lily, and company followed quietly. When Alexia entered the Great Hall, they stayed behind. They heard the Great Hall go suddenly silent. After a few moments, Lily walked in slowly. She paused and stared at Alexia. "Great hair," she said. The entire student body erupted into fits of laughter. Lily smiled sweetly at her, then went to sit down.

When the laughing had finally died down, and Alexia had stopped glaring at Lily and stormed out of the hall, everyone turned to Lily.

"That was priceless!" exclaimed Remus.

"And it wasn't even planned!" said Sirius, gazing at Lily admiringly.

James, who had returned shortly after the owl incident added, "It couldn't have been better if we had planned it. I do believe Lily is a pranks-tar extraordinaire!"

"Really though, Lily, you will have to teach us a few of your tricks," said Peter.

So it had been a very eventful morning. The three girls entered the auditorium to find Professor Lockhart up on stage, spilling his heart out about the importance of Shakespeare. They gave each other quick glances and sat down. About 20 minutes into Lockhart's schpeel, the Marauders decided to make their entrance. (Remus controlled what happened backstage, Sirius was Romeos best friend, Mercutio, and Peter was the Tea Boy.)

Lockhart gave them a forced smile and said "Nice of you to join us, boys."

"Anytime Professor," replied Sirius, flopping down in the seat next to Lori.

After another 30 minutes, in which Lockhart told, in detail, about the time when he had been Romeo, he was finally ready to begin practice. "Right, so let's see…. I'm going to need James Potter and Severus Snape up here for the first scene."

A disgusted look overcame James' face as he stood up and walked onto the stage. Snape looked just as unhappy as he stood beside him.

"Right-o, in this scene we have a confrontation between Romeo and Tybalt, his arch-nemesis… Shall we begin?"

"Yes. Professor, there's just this one little problem. I seriously doubt that I am capable of dealing with Severus Snape for long periods of time."

Professor Lockhart grinned at him for a moment, then replied cheerfully, "That's the spirit James, get into your role! I want to see more of that deep hatred! Now, not many people know that Shakespeare was actually a wizard. To avoid being burned at the stake, he wrote plays to perform before the king. He liked Romeo and Juliet so much that he decided to write it in a non-muggle form also. This, of course, is the version we will be performing. So, if Potter and Snape will just begin practicing, I'm sure some of you will notice the difference."

Lockhart was right; in this version of Romeo and Juliet the first scene included something about a centaur on a broom, and went along the lines of Romeo challenging Tybalt to a duel. Quidditch was also mentioned quite a few times. (Lockhart told them that Shakespeare was a huge fan) Finally they were done with the first scene, but it was time to go. Lockhart assigned a large amount of reading, causing the students to emit a large groan.

"What's the point of being in a play if you get assigned homework?" Sirius whined while walking out the door.

"You think somebody is actually going to do it?" James asked.

"Well I certainly think that you should," Lily said, overhearing their conversation. "After all, it will help you to understand the play better, and it will give you something better to do then snog some girl all night." She walked away quickly before James could come up with a smart reply.

That night, when Lily came down from her dormitory to get her charms book, she saw James reading his book in a corner. She smiled to herself and quietly went back up the stairs.

So what do you think? I know your just _dieing _to go write me a review! Have fun! Oh, and Merry Christmas! 


	4. Visions

Yay, I'm updating! I know it's been a while, but if you knew how much homework I've had, then you would definitely understand! (Honors English 1 Honors Geometry DEATH). So you guys should be very happy that I'm updating at all, and on a school day too! Cookies for me! Thank you guys SOO much for all the reviews! I have more reviews on the 3 chappies in this story than any of my other ones! Cookies for you too! I'm gonna try updating at a different time for this chapter; 7:30 in the morning. shivers so early! Shows how much I love ya, eh?

Ch. 4: Visions

Preparing for the play was a lot harder than everyone had thought. With Snape and Alexia in the play also, it was not easy for Lily and James to cope.

"I just keep expecting one of the props to fall on my head," Lily said, digging into her hot waffles.

"Yeah, I don't blame you. I mean, there are tons of ways she could kill you while you're up there," Sirius said through a mouthful of sausage and egg.

"I'm sure that's encouraging," Remus said. "Don't worry Lily, I'll be back there the whole time, so there's nothing to worry about."

"What about me?!" questioned James. "I'm the one with a psychopath for my enemy, and he's playing my nemesis! I think I'm in more danger than Lily!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are-"

"Cut it out!" yelled Lori. "Sheesh, you'd think you guys were already married!"

Lily and James leaned back in their seats and sulked while everybody talked about how the play was progressing.

"I never would have thought that we would have gotten this good so fast!" said Katie.

"Yeah, I actually know some of my lines!" agreed Sirius.

The bell rang and everyone stormed out of the cafeteria. "Hey, who has that crystal ball?" asked Katie.

Umm… me," said James, fumbling around in his bag. Finally his hand emerged, in it the shiny ball. He pulled a small piece of candy off of it and said "There, good as new."

"Have you even looked at it since we got it?" asked Lily.

"Nope."

"Come on James, its due in a few days, and I still have to use it," said Lori.

"Everybody else does, too" added Remus.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it tonight. I don't know why I'm gonna bother looking at it, 'cause Professor Trelawney is going to be disappointed if I don't die anyways."

James sent another menacing glance at his book bag. He finally let out a deep sigh and reached into it. He removed the crystal ball and set it on the table. He put a piece of parchment and a quill beside it. Placing his head in his hands, he stared at the ball.

Several minutes later, he saw a flicker of light within the ball. He stared harder, but saw nothing. Just when he thought that he was imagining things, it happened again. A small pinprick of light appeared. Soon the small point of light was curling into intricate shapes, then expanded until it filled the entire ball. The light dazzled him, but he didn't take his eyes off of it. A dark shape covered the light, and James' heartbeat increased. It seemed like the ball became a TV screen, and the movie began playing, faster and faster. The dark shape overwhelmed a mob of people. It went to smother another victim, but he stood his ground. The figure was soon gone, and James felt a bolt of electricity go through him. Another figure appeared, a woman. The darkness waited a moment before taking her too, and he felt something stab through his heart. Suddenly, a blinding light pierced his eyes. He saw the darkness recoil, and the ball returned to its usual, foggy appearance.

James gasped. He was cold and shaky, and his hands were balled into tight fists. He slowly relaxed and glanced around. No one was giving him any funny looks or staring at the ball in disbelief. The few people in the library were hunched over their books, doing their homework. Obviously he had been the only one able to see the images, and the shriek at the end was heard only by him. He picked up the ball, shoved it into his bag, and walked quickly out of the library.

Lily felt someone poke her shoulder and she turned around. James stood fidgeting with the string on his rope. He shoved the crystal ball under her nose and said "Here you go."

Lily went to ask him if he was ok, but he was already gone, running up the stairs to his dormitory. She put the ball with the rest of her things and went up to her dorm. She closed the door behind her and found that everyone in her dorm was asleep. As quietly as possible she brushed her teeth and changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed.

Configuring the book beside her bed into a small table (transfiguration was never her strong point), she set the ball on it and gazed at its contents. The fog swirled in big circles just as it usually did. But something seemed different to Lily, like the ball was expecting something. She tried to reach with her mind, tried to see something. Right when she was going to give up, something appeared in the ball. She jumped and looked at the ball intently. When the thing appeared this time she wasn't quite so surprised. It was a bit blurry, but she could tell it was two people, a man and a woman. They were talking to each other in happy tones and laughing. It began to rain and a baby appeared in the woman's arms. Lily's heart softened at the sight of the little child. The rain began to beat harder, turning into hail. A dark figure appeared. The man fought it off while the woman ran. The baby gazed up into Lily's eyes and she began to cry. She felt a cut go straight through her heart, and she knew the man was dead. The figure quickly caught up to the woman and she pleaded for him to pity her child and not kill him. The dark figure laughed and killed the woman, sending an electric shock through Lily. The baby began to glow, brilliantly. The figure screamed and disappeared.

Lily wiped away her tears and breathed deeply. She silently got out of bed and walked out of her room. The deserted Common Room glowed red from the dieing fires. Seeing that what she was looking for was not there, she began her climb up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. She came upon the one that said 7th years and pushed open the door. Walking through piles of dirty clothes, she finally came upon James' bed. She shook him softly until he woke up. He looked at her and she beckoned him towards the door. He climbed out of bed and followed her down the stairs, into the Common Room.

Pulling the small crystal ball out of her robes she hissed "What is up with this thing, James?"

"It happened to you too?" he asked.

"I don't know what you saw, but what I saw was weird."

"It was creepy," James began. "Some big black blob was killing everyone, and then—then I think it killed me. Then you… but right after that this huge light appeared and scared it off."

"Sounds like mine except…"

"Except what?"

"Well, except me and you were in love, and we had a kid." James smirked at her and she added "Which will never happen."

"Do you think it actually means something?" he questioned.

"No, no… at least I don't think so…" she glanced at James and noticed, for the first time, that he didn't have a shirt on. His abs were deeply defined in the firelight, and she found herself thinking that James wasn't half-bad.

"So what are you going to put on your paper then?"

Lily pulled her eyes away quickly and said "I'm not going to put that on there, that's for sure. I'll probably just put some crap on there about us winning the House Cup or something."

"Yeah, and I'll put that I was drowned by the giant squid while romping around with you in the lake," he said with a smile. Lily hit his arm, but not as hard as usual, and she even smiled a little bit. She met his eyes and her heart flopped. He did have beautiful eyes.

"Well, I really must be getting to bed, got that big uh exam tomorrow. Goodnight!" she said quickly. This was just getting way too weird for her. First that vision, and then this? Definitely way too weird. She ran up the stairs and fell onto her bed. She put the crystal ball onto her bedside table and stared at it before lying down.

James walked slowly up the stairs to his room and layed down on his bed. This had been a very strange night.

Lily and James fell asleep thinking of each other.

Hooray a nice long chappie! Do you like it? Really? No you hate it? You better write me a review and tell me, because I'm not a very good guesser… ;)


	5. Unfortunate Assignments

I know I haven't updated in forever and I really don't have a very good excuse… Please don't hurt me! But cookies for you guys, you got me 33 reviews! Enjoy!

Ch. 5: Unfortunate Assignments

The crystal ball went from hand to hand, and there was no mention of any strange visions. Lori, Katie, Sirius, and Remus saw nothing. When James or Lily questioned them about it, they would look at them curiously and then begin to ask why they were asking such strange questions. I mean, nobody ever sees anything in those stupid balls, right? Lily or James would then immediately end the conversation.

The play, fortunately, was a lot less confusing. They were still a month away from the debut, but practices were already getting hectic. Professor Lockhart was slowly becoming more and more anxious. When the time came for Romeo and Juliet to meet, he thought it quite impossible that they wouldn't even touch, let alone hold each other lovingly in their arms.

Lily and James stood on the stage, each crossing their arms identically and glaring at Professor Lockhart.

"How do you expect us to show the play if you can't even have a love scene!" Lockhart asked exasperatedly.

"Look professor, I've been trying to hook up with Lily since our second year. You can't expect her to run into my arms because you said so! It's just not in her nature." James explained.

This time it was Professor Lockhart's turn to glare at them. "Do you want me to find a new Juliet? I'm sure Alexia Miller would be happy to fill in the job."

Lily sighed and said "Alright, what do you want me to do?"

Lockhart smiled, revealing large white teeth. He jumped on the stage and began positioning Lily and James. Every once in a while he would step back, look at them, shake his head, and continue moving their arms and heads to his desired angles.

Finally he jumped off the stage and sat down in his chair. Lily and James were now in a position that Lily had hoped to never be in. James' arms were rapped lightly around her waist, hers about his neck. Her head was leaning slightly back while James' face was leaning down, mere inches from hers. The light smell of aftershave filled her senses. She closed her eyes for a moment, but quickly opened them.

"Now, kiss!" Lockhart said enthusiastically.

James smiled but Lily jumped away.

"One step at a time, here, Professor," she said.

Lockhart let out a small shriek and threw his hands up into the air. "You ruined the position!"

Lily rolled her eyes and gazed at the ceiling.

Lockhart glanced at his watch. "Homework!" The class groaned and he continued, "Study your lines, of course. And a special assignment for Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans: practice your position. Yes, Evans, the one you just destroyed. And I expect it to be perfected by the next rehearsal. Goodnight!"

Lily grabbed her things and headed toward the doors. James jumped off the stage and caught up with her. "So, are we going to do this assignment?" he asked.

"Doesn't look like we have much of a choice, does it?" she replied with a sigh.

"I guess not."

"Just do me one favor," Lily stopped and turned to him.

"What's that?"

"Please don't get turned on while we're in the middle of that extremely uncomfortable position."

James smiled and laughed. "I can't make any promises."

That night James was sitting in the Common Room when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to find Lily standing directly behind him.

"Are you ready?" Lily asked.

"For what?" James questioned dumbly.

Lily rolled her eyes and replied. "For our homework. We're going to an empty classroom so anyone not in the play won't get any ideas."

"Right," James said. He stood up and told his friends he had to go do something.

"I'm so proud of you James! You finally got her!" Sirius said playfully.

Lily glared at him and turned to go out the portrait hole.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," James said to his friends and ran after Lily.

Once James caught up to her she looked at him and said "I swear, you have some of the most immature friends in the whole world, Potter."

"They're just playing around."

"Like I said."

"Well I think you're too uptight."

"What!"

"You called my friends immature so I'm going to call you uptight."

"Just because I actually do my homework it does not mean I'm uptight."

"Really? And when was the last time you had a boyfriend?"

"This is beside the point."

"And when was the last time you went to the kitchens?"

"Come on, Potter, you're the only person that does that anyways."

"What about tests? Ever fail one?"

"Of course not!"

"Exactly."

"Really Potter, you are crazy."

"You need some fun in your life. A little adventure. Because if you stay the way you are now you'll never get married."

Lily sighed and opened a door on her left. She flicked her wand and the tables and chairs were pushed to the edge of the room.

Lily stood across from James expectantly.

"Well?" she asked.

James crossed the room and put his arms around her awkwardly.

"You know, I've dreamt of this moment for years and I always imagined it would be more comfortable than this," he said.

Lily closed her eyes and laughed quietly. She opened her eyes and found James' face so close to hers that she could feel his breath. She gasped and James drew her closer. Her mind reeled as she thought of excuses to get away from this. A small voice in the back of her mind whispered that she didn't want to leave the comforting grasp of James' arms. She pushed it away and said quickly "James, this really isn't the position Lockhart told us to practice."

"Right," James said and pulled away.

He returned his arms to her waist while Lily's arms remained by her sides. When Lily continued not to move, James removed his arms and took Lily's hands in his. A shock ran through their bodies, causing them to jump apart.

"What kind of joke was that!" Lily asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." James replied.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Lily said, "I think that's enough practice for tonight."

James nodded his head and opened the door for Lily. They walked back to Gryffindor Tower in silence. When they entered the Common Room they found it deserted. The glowing red embers were the only remains of the fire.

"Goodnight," Lily said and headed towards the girl dormitories.

"Lily?" James called.

She turned around to look at James. "Yes?"

He looked at her and Lily felt her heart skip a beat. "Goodnight."

Oh, how sweet! Sorry this is so short but I thought this was a pretty good place to stop it. Plus I kind of got writers block. Do you know what cures writers block? You got it, reviews! So unless you want it to be another year until I update, then I suggest you push that pretty little blue button at the bottom of this page and review! It would be much appreciated. 


	6. Useful Homework

Ch. 6: Useful Homework

The next day went by rather uneventfully. The most exciting thing to happen was when Sirius forgot to add beetle wings to his potion and the contents bubbled over. Lily quickly did a counter spell and fixed his mistake before the professor could notice.

Yet again, Lily and James were in an empty classroom. James' arms were around Lily's waist, hers about his neck. They were too involved in their positioning to notice the quick footsteps coming down the hall towards their room. The door flew open and Snape walked in.

He stood and stared at the two of them, and they did nothing but stare back. Alexia Miller appeared behind Severus. "Oh, Evans you two are so cute! I would have thought you could do better, though, Potter."

Lily and James quickly separated. "You know we're just rehearsing for the play," Lily replied.

"Right… Potter, do you really find Lily attractive? Frizzy hair, buck teeth, pond scum eyes," Alexia said.

"You need to get control of your girlfriend, Snivellus," James said angrily.

"You need to address me, Potter. If your mudblood sweetheart here would leave me alone, maybe I would be a little nicer," Alexia spat.

"Me! I never did anything to you!" Lily exclaimed, her fiery temper beginning to show.

Alexia took a step forward. "You were born."

Lily's hands rolled into fists and her face became even redder. James held her shoulder.

"Hate to say this darling but I do believe you being born was the bigger burden on us all. Now, if you will excuse us, we really must be going," James said to Alexia with a jovial smile. He guided Lily out the door and into the hallway.

Once they were clear of the classroom Lily wrenched out of his grip and stormed down the hall. James caught her arm. "You need to cool down a little, Lily."

"I can cool down just fine in the sanctuary of my room, thank you," Lily snapped. "And anyways, I didn't need you're help back there. I could have handled the situation just fine on my own."

"Look, I was just telling you yesterday how uptight you were." James could see Lily's anger rising. "I'm a great listener. Come down to the kitchens. They have the best carrot cake right now. It'll do you good. And if you don't like it, I will personally escort you to Alexia Miller's headquarters and help you kick her ass. Then you can kick mine if you'd like."

A small grin played on Lily's lips. "Alright."

"Great. Right this way," James led her down the hall. They were just beginning to descend a staircase when they cam across Peter Pettigrew.

"Hello, Peter," James said. "What are you doing out so late?"

Worry was written across Peter's face, but James was oblivious to it. "Just, um, left a book in McGonagall's room. Going to see if I can get it."

"Just don't run into McGonagall, she'll eat you alive," James said.

Peter laughed nervously and walked away.

"Peter?" James called.

"Yes?"

"That's the wrong way," James said.

"How right you are!" Peter said, and walked the other direction, towards McGonagall's room.

"He seemed uptight," Lily commented.

"That's just how Peter is," James replied.

Lily still doubted he was always that nervous, but she did not voice her opinion. James led her to a portrait and tickled the fruit. The painting swung open and revealed the magnificent kitchen.

James pulled Lily into the kitchen. He sat her down at a small wooden table and went to fetch a particular house elf. While she waited, she was brought a strong cup of tea.

Soon James returned. With him came a small house elf dressed in what appeared to be a very well-disguised wizard's hat. The elf had very cleverly arranged flowers around the brim of the hat so that it was barely visible.

"What can I get you, dear?" the elf squeaked.

"Just bring her all the good stuff, Timby; she needs it." James said with a wink.

Timby hurried off deeper into the kitchen.

"Feeling better yet?" James asked.

"Actually, I am," Lily said, sipping on her tea.

"I thought this would help," James said.

Timby brought out two heaping dishes of pastries, cookies, and cakes. A different house elf brought two large bowls of ice cream.

"My favorite," Lily said, taking the huge bowl of chocolate ice cream.

After a few minutes of silence, Lily spoke up. "I just don't get it."

"What?"

"What does Alexia have against me? I never did anything to her."

"She's jealous."

Lily was just about to reply, but she closed her mouth. "Why would she be jealous of me?" she asked after a moment.

"You're prettier than she is, for one thing," James answered.

Lily scoffed at this, and James continued. "Plus you're smarter, a lot more people actually like you, and to top it all off, you get to be Juliet."

Lily said nothing.

"And it doesn't really help that her boyfriend is in love with you," James added.

Lily nearly choked on her cake. "Severus is not in love with me!"

"Whatever you say," James said.

"You don't really think he is, do you?" Lily asked. Getting curious, she leaned forward. Her red hair dipped into her chocolate ice cream, but it went unnoticed.

James looked up. "For being the smartest girl in the school, you sure can be slow. You must be the only person in the world that doesn't know Snivellus has a thing for you. Oh, and you're hairs in your ice cream."

Lily wiped off her hair. Seeing that the conversation was going no further, she switched to a different subject. "I'm not a damsel in distress, I didn't need a knight in shining armor back there. I could have taken care of myself."

"I was just as worried about myself as I was about you." James said. Lily looked at him strangely. "Obviously you didn't see the heard of Slytherins heading towards us."

"Oh. No I didn't." Lily said. Her cheeks turned red. 'I made such a fool of myself, getting mad at him. Here I was, thinking that he was just trying to show off, but really he was saving his ass, and mine.'

James, seeing her embarrassment, decided to tell a joke. "Ok, I have a great joke."

Lily looked up and pushed her plate away. "Let's hear it then."

"Well, Sven really liked Olga," James began in a funny accent. "One day Sven took Olga to the movies, and the next night he took her to dinner. Pretty soon they were steady. Well, one day Sven decides it's time for him to make his move on Olga. So he takes her to a nice dinner, to the movies, and then down to lovers lane. They're sitting in the car, you know, kissing, and Sven sticks his hand up Olga's shirt. Olga starts freaking out, 'Oh my goodness, Sven, don't do that,' she says. 'It's ok, I love you, Olga,' he says. So they start kissing again, and pretty soon Sven takes Olga's hand and sticks it down his pants. Olga starts freaking out again. She jumps out of the car and runs around it once… runs around it twice… runs around it three times. Finally she stops. Sven says, 'I have only one thing to say,'" James paused. "'Let Go.'"

They both erupted into laughter. Once they had both stopped laughing, Lily said "Ok, I've got one. Why did the first monkey fall out of the tree?"

"Why?"

"Because he was dead. Why did the second monkey fall out of the tree?"

"Why?"

"Because he was attached to the first monkey."

James stared at Lily and blinked. He then went into hysterics, closely followed by Lily. Neither had any idea why it was so funny, but it certainly was hilarious.

After a half hour of good and lame jokes, Lily glanced at her watch. It read 12:19. "Oh my, we need to go, it's getting late," she said.

"Yeah," James agreed. They thanked Timby for the treats and walked silently back to the Common Room. They reached the stairs and looked at each other.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" asked James.

Lily shook her head and smiled. She felt like she was unable to say anything. Butterflies flew through her stomach and into her throat. Uncertainly, she took a small step forward, towards James. He put his arms about her waist and pulled her close. Their lips met, and Lily nearly swooned. The feeling she was experiencing was unlike any she had ever felt before.

"Looks like you're practicing real hard, alright," Remus had appeared at the end of the boy's staircase. A sly grin was perched on his lips.

Lily and James tried to explain themselves, but all that came out was nonsense. "Mmm hmm," Remus said with a knowing nod. He walked back up the stairs to his dorm without looking back.

"Well, umm…" James said, scratching his head awkwardly.

Lily grabbed James' face and pulled him into a deep kiss. "Goodnight," she said as she pulled away.

James blinked lazily and said "Goodnight."

They each went to their separate dorms and explained to their friends the most interesting thing that had ever happened to them.

I seriously like that chappie! In case you didn't catch it, Peter was going to a meeting with Slytherins for Voldemort supporters. If you also loved this chapter, or if you hated it, please let me now. Reviews are always much appreciated!


	7. Costume Fittings

Let me just say that you guys ROCK! I love you all! –throws cookies and other tasty morsels to crowd- You guys made my day! Well, week really… But since I got so many reviews I've decided to actually update quickly. You see where reviews can get you? Remember this at the end of the chapter…

Ch. 7: Costume Fittings

The following morning Lily walked to breakfast, Lori and Katie on either side. She entered the Great Hall and they sat in their usual seats. James was already sitting at the other end of the table, in his usual seat.

"Go talk to him!" Lori pressured.

"No," said Lily.

"Why not?" asked Katie impatiently.

"I don't know. I guess I'm nervous," said Lily, sounding like a first grader. Lori sighed exasperatedly and continued eating her Lucky Charms.

Breakfast came and went, and soon it was time for History of Magic. Lily sat in her seat and stared out the window. Her mind was spinning. Why was it so hard to talk to James? She had despised him since she was 11, and had been able to tell him off on a daily basis from the time she was 12. Now that they had experienced something a little different, Lily was filled with butterflies at the very mention of his name.

Lily was awakened from her dream state by a prodding finger. Lori was poking her side. "Help me with my lines; Lockhart will kill me if I don't know them by tonight."

Lily's mood dropped dramatically. She had been looking forward to her private practice with James tonight, completely forgetting that she had rehearsal. She glanced quickly back at James and said "Sure."

Lori rolled her eyes. "Lily, you are worrying way too much about this."

"I know," Lily said, taking Loris lines. As quietly as possible, she helped Lori with her lines. Professor Binns didn't miss a beat.

Lily entered the auditorium and went backstage. The crew had been busy making the set for the play. Things were coming along nicely, she noticed. But it did look like they were having a bit of trouble with her balcony, which looked to have devils snare growing up it instead of roses.

She went around a corner and hit a hard object. She jumped back in surprise, but she was immediately pulled back, and into a shadow. The grip on her arm grew tighter as she looked up into her captors' face.

"Snape," she said curtly, and attempted to walk away.

"Uh-uh-uh, Evans," he said. "You're staying right here."

"I think not, Severus, I have costume fittings tonight."

"Listen, I know my girlfriend can be a bitch," Snape said, ignoring Lily. "But sometimes you have to kiss up to get a little ass. You, on the other hand," he leaned closer and brushed a stray piece of hair off her brow, "are a gentle flower in need of loving care."

"That loving care will not be supplied from you, I'm afraid," a smooth voice said from behind them.

Snape closed his eyes in fury and loosened his grip on Lily. Seeing her opportunity, she wrenched out of his grasp and James pulled her to his side.

"Potter, can't you see that we were in the middle of a conversation?" Snape asked, trying to stay calm.

"Not one that Lily was enjoying, I'm sure," James said. "Now, if you will excuse us, we have an appointment in the fitting room."

Snape, unable to come up with a suitable reply, let them walk away unchallenged.

Once out of Snape's view, James pulled Lily over to one side and began inspecting arm. A slightly purple mark was left from Snape's hand. Lily began to smile at the concerned face James was making as he checked her over for any more injuries.

James looked up and caught Lily's smile, turning it into a grin. "What?"

"You just looked really cute," Lily said honestly.

James blushed slightly and took her face in his hands. "I just don't want you hurt."

Slowly, James leaned forward. Just when they were going to kiss, Lockhart walked up behind them. "Well, well, well, I see that you two are finally ready to play your roles correctly! Get to the fitting room so we can finally start getting some worthwhile practices in. I swear it's about time you two came around. I've been waiting ages for this. Go on, now, they're waiting for you."

James and Lily walked briskly to the fitting rooms, hand in hand. They entered the room and were surprised to find everyone staring at them. It had never occurred to them that their relationship might seem a little strange. But, apparently, after six years of Lily hating James, it kind of gets planted in everyone's brain that it's going to stay that way forever.

This finally occurred to Lily and she quickly detached herself from James's side. "So, what am I trying on?"

The room immediately burst back to life. Lily was pulled one direction, and James the other. She stood on a small stool and looked down at her fellow students. They were bickering about what color her dresses should be.

"Maroon, it matches her skin tone."

"No, no, no, purple, it goes with her freckles."

"What about pink?"

"No, not with red hair, silly."

"Maybe white."

Lily cleared her throat. "Excuse me," she said quietly. No one paid her any attention. "Excuse me," she said much louder. The room stopped and looked at her. "I have to have more than one dress, right? And maybe we should try some dark green."

The room's inhabitants nodded in agreement and began working. Maroon, purple, and white fabrics were draped across her and quickly made into dresses. After much debate, a dark green silk was brought out and fashioned into a dress. The girls gasped.

"Oh my, that's lovely."

"Matches her eyes perfectly, doesn't it?"

"I wish I was that pretty."

Lily blushed at the compliments and stepped down from the stool. She walked over to the mirror, careful not to step on the hem, and glanced at her reflection.

They were right; she had never known she could look like this. As she gazed at herself, they got to work adding ribbons, sequins, and patterns. When they were finally done she could see that she looked beautiful.

"Might as well throw the other dresses away," a girl muttered.

"Don't be ridiculous," Lily said quickly. "I'll wear this one twice during the play, and wear the other ones the rest of the time."

Lily began to strip herself of the dress and into her normal clothes. The rest of the people in the room began busying themselves with their tasks. Dressed, she walked bouncily into the hallway. As she got nearer the stage she could hear shouts of protest. The voice belonged to none other than James, who was yelling at Lockhart.

"Professor, you don't understand! I am not wearing tights! Maybe in your day that was cool, but now, it's not! I'll be the laughing stock of the entire school! Can't I just wear robes?" he whined.

"I'm sorry, Potter, but you must wear the tights. The play just won't work right if you don't. And all the rest of the boys will be wearing them too, so it's not like you're alone." Lockhart argued.

"But mine are especially gay," James tried as a last argument. Lockhart shook his head sternly and walked off the stage muttering something about kids these days.

James noticed Lily and smiled. She returned it and said "Especially gay, huh?"

James made a pouting face and nodded his head.

"Poor baby," Lily pinched his cheek.

Practice went quickly, since there was much less arguing from Lily and James. Soon it was 9:00 and the rehearsal was over. Lily and James stayed behind for a minute to show each other their costumes.

"Is this gay, or is this gay?" James asked, pulling out a pair of pink and red spandex tights, a matching half dress, and a big hat.

Lily stifled her laughter.

"Exactly," James said while putting the hat on. "Hello, coz. Put thou's heart into thine hand and break under pot pans."

Lily laughed and replied, "If thou art holy palmers kiss, then thou beist a sinner."

Their joking continued for a few minutes, until James couldn't think of anything to say, which only made the situation even funnier.

"What do you think?" Lily questioned while showing him her dresses. She held up the green one. "I like this one best."

"So do I," James agreed. "Especially this," he said, pointing to the low neck. Lily smacked his arm and put the dress back.

"Bad James," she said.

"Oo, I like it rough," James joked.

Lily tried to remain serious but broke into laughter. She suddenly felt his mouth on hers, and she closed her eyes. His warm lips stroked hers, and she moaned. 'This is how it's supposed to feel when you kiss someone,' she thought to herself.

James' tongue fought to make its way into her mouth, and she finally gave in. Their separate tongues met and twisted together. Gasping for breath, they broke apart and stared into each others eyes. The stayed locked like that for what seemed like decades, just enjoying the perfect hazel and green shades of color.

Lily sighed and looked away. "Time for bed, buddy," she said quietly.

James groaned and ran his lips along her neck in a long trail of kisses. Her eyes fluttered closed and she turned into him. Again their lips met. They stayed together for as long as possible, dreading the breath that must come. When the time came, they breathed heavily.

"Lily," James whined as she dragged him out of the small room. They slowly returned to the Common Room, pausing for long kisses in dark corners.

Once they got there they stopped for one last kiss, and walked in. It was already empty, and Lily glanced at her watch. It read 11:08.

"Oh, poop, I have an Arithmancy test tomorrow, I had no idea it was this late!" Lily said, getting flustered. She gave James a quick peck on the cheek and ran up the stairs, calling goodnight.

James stood and stared after the woman he was falling in love with.

Wow, I feel like I'm writing porn… Hope you like it! This story is rated for bad content, ya know! I'm actually reading Romeo and Juliet in my english class right now, and, to tell you the truth, it sucks. But I still like my story! So all the joking they were doing is pretty much the same thing my friends and I were saying. If you like all this action, or if you don't, please tell me in a review! Thanks a lot!


End file.
